User talk:Readem/Build:N/A Death Toucher
Thought we already had one of these, but only a strange SP one :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 12:01, 6 May 2007 (CEST) Here's my random N/D version: prof=n/d bloodmagic=10+1+3 deathmagic=9+1 earthprayers=8 scythe=9 of the lichauraof agonybiteregenerationstriketouchsignet/build Necro with a scythe is simply... awesome. Tycn 10:20, 8 May 2007 (CEST) This looks very much like a crossbreed between the Dark Aura Bomber and the Shadow Toucher. Too me, this is better then the teleport hounding one we have. Merely for the fact it has better survivability, and the SP nerf. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:01, 12 May 2007 (CEST) Bleh, just make a N/any with two optional slots. We have like 5 aura bombers already, with minimal differences. Probably one of the smaller reasons why the old buildwiki failed. Tycn 02:44, 13 May 2007 (CEST) True. Got my ass kicked by Safre using something as shown above on this talk page -_-...they had one hell of an ele tho. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:01, 13 May 2007 (CEST) :Gotta say I love that build Tycn :)--Sefre Talk* 06:03, 13 May 2007 (CEST) ::That was truly mean! That was the third time I had lost a glad point at 8 yesterday... [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:14, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Perhaps you could try going N/E and add Stoneflesh Aura? It would make damage from the sacrifice almost non-existant RoxanneRutterfly 22:58, 23 May 2007 (CEST) ::Nope. Sacrifice and health loss don't count as damage.Egon 13:02, 25 May 2007 (CEST) Can't. Need Snare otherwise this is easy to kite. Also, spike rom Aug is way good. This would be my variant: prof=N/Eof the LichAuraof AgonyBiteSiphonAuraEarthTouch/build *I edited a bit *I've found that Life Siphon works better than Taste of Pain RoxanneRutterfly 00:10, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :You get degen hexes or conditions and your dead with that. Half normal hp with no regeneration and youll drain fast. :I think the N/D version above is best, if a snare is needed just bring Crippling Sweep instead of plague touch.--Sefre T* 00:30, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::You need plague touch otherwise you'll have weakness on you RoxanneRutterfly 05:46, 24 May 2007 (CEST) :::Your main damage would not be from the scythe. The scythe would just be a convenient method for snaring/ applying deep wound. I had only about 4 scythe mastery in my variant of the N/D version and all of the damage comes from blood spells/dark aura.-- 05:54, 24 May 2007 (CEST) ::This variant's pretty nice and good synergy but has energy management problems, actually works better as a solo farming build than a pvp build. Phool 13:30, 24 May 2007 (CEST) I made an AB version of the Dervish variant: prof=N/D blo=10+1+3 dea=9+1 win=9 earthp=8of AgonyBiteHasteRegenerationConvictionAuraof the LichFlesh/build Lyssa's Haste will do both the movement speed and energy management. Conviction adds aditional armor, or can be used against the mesmer control point that removes enchants. Demonic Flesh adds ~100 to your halved health. Variants: Awaken the Blood, Resurrection Signet instead of Conviction or Lyssa's Haste. Your runes are impossible BTW. Tycn 22:03, 18 June 2007 (EDT)